


Kitten

by italics_of_uncertainty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italics_of_uncertainty/pseuds/italics_of_uncertainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has decided that Castiel needs a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

“Dean,” Castiel says, sounding anxious, “Dean, it’s following me again.” The kitten gambols along behind Castiel.

“Mew.” 

Castiel looks down at the little ball of fluff, and for all his knowledge of the universe, he is completely at a loss. He cocks his head, “What does it want?”

Dean laughs, “Try using some of that supercharged angelic empathy of yours, big shot.”

It batts at the edge of his overcoat, rearing up on hind legs and near falling over backwards in the process.

“I did. It’s not hungry. It doesn’t want to use its litter box. It isn’t cold.” Castiel sits down on the bed, looking rather put out, and pulls his knees up to his chest, “Why is it following me?”

“Mewwwwww!” The kitten has begun to run back and forth along the edge of the bed, looking for a way up.

“It likes you, dorkface,” Dean smirks.

“Why?"

“I don’t know. Maybe it thinks you’re its mother,” Dean says, picking up the kitten and setting it on the bed next to Castiel.

“That would be biologically impossible. We share no traits in common. It isn’t even the same species as my vessel,” he leans away from the kitten, absolutely baffled.

“It likes you because that’s what baby animals do. They glom onto you like fuzzy little parasites and then two or three years later, they really could care less whether or not you’re dead so long as the cans are still getting opened.”

“So what you’re saying is that essentially, I am little more than a means to a meal for this creature.”

“…yeah, basically.” Dean shrugs.

“Dean, why do humans keep pets, again?”

“Because,” Dean says with a smirk, “They do things like that.”

The kitten is attempting to make its awkward, gawky way into the pocket of Castiel’s overcoat. Its head and front paws have already disappeared into the folds of cloth, but the pockets are small and it kicks at the air, little claws snagging fabric as it scrabbles for purchase.


End file.
